The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
The following detailed description is made with reference to the technology disclosed. Preferred implementations are described to illustrate the technology disclosed, not to limit its scope, which is defined by the claims. Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize a variety of equivalent variations on the description.
Various electronic devices today are typically operated by a user interacting with a touch screen. Some such devices, such as touch sensitive computer screens, are designed to be operated by multiple users, normally at different times. Other such devices, such as smart phones, are usually associated with a single user whose privacy could be seriously jeopardized if another user gains unauthorized access to such one-user devices.
With multiple user devices, it is usually necessary to provide an input to the computer to identify the particular user who is operating the system so that appropriate user-related programs are presented for further processing by the correct user.
With single user devices, exposure of detailed information to an unauthorized user would exacerbate the injury to privacy of the authorized user and therefore passwords, fingerprint readers and entry codes are often used to prevent access to the unauthorized user.
Unfortunately, such user ID inputs, passwords, fingerprint reading, entry codes and other such extra ID or security operations, are time-consuming and inconvenient and detract from the pleasure and efficiencies of using such devices.